love in the shock of chemistry
by sincerely sunshine
Summary: part of the '3O kisses' project that i will never complete. number three; jolt -- "He wants her body to go against his, to create their own type of friction. To feel the shock of her passion that she reserves only for the audience and her stage."


**P R O M P T ::** 3. jolt!  
**W O R D S ::** 7O3  
**R A T I N G ::** T  
**P A I R I N G ::** Miley xx Oliver  
**N O T E S ::** I was at rehearsal for dance, I am a dancer, Miley is a performer. I understand the friction and soreness inflicted on our feet- that and, one day, i just couldn't stop getting shocked for some reason, spawning this story.

**D I S C L A I M E R ::** I do not own Hannah Montanna, I don't own Miley or Oliver, I don't own the real Miley and Mitchel, nor do I own anything related to this show. I do however own this piece of work.

friction .  
_i feel love in the shock of lightning . . ._

She never felt so right until she was in the studio or on the stage. Working off the floor, she's sweating and belting her heart out in her worldly performance- practically throwing her life's story in each flick and twist of her muscular body and jump of musical notes and soulful lyrics. With her feet moving quickly, her toes grip the floor and pushes off it, gliding across the stage- pirouetting, jumping, grooving, swinging and grinding her hips, but not in a dirty way as she throws her head with her hair flying away flowingly like a beautiful lion's mane. Friction almost never seemed to apply to her. She fought against it and gravity. She's a positive proton, it's a wonder she's not shocking herself constantly due to the constant friction she's creating for herself.

Him? He merely stands or sits and watches with a glossy stare. Entranced by the way her hair twirls out around her, in her mouth, stuck to her face. Yet she's still radiantly glowing despite most likely feeling like the most disgusting thing in the limitless universe (he knows because she usually complains about herself once she's out of the spotlight). He is a spectator to this shining ray of sunshine that glows so beautifully right before him. Never does she light up quite like she does when she's fluidly moving through her world of rhythms and melodies.

Someday, he wishes he could be apart of that world. He wishes that for one day he could confidently waltz towards her and catch her as she glides through the air, cascading into his arms like a waterfall. He wants to be the one to harmonize with her melodious voice, to compliment her higher vocals with his lower tenor notes. He wants her body to go against his, to create their own type of friction. To feel the shock of her passion that she reserves only for the audience and her stage. He wants her to smile brilliantly in the most sincere way that is saved only for him and not the strangers that drink into the curves and shapes of her body.

They don't know her like he does.

"You were amazing as always, Miles!" he said, with a lopsided grin- a crooked smile that he kept only for her. Something she has failed to notice time after time.

"Thank you so much, Ollie!" Miley giggled before frowning and heaving a breathless sigh. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she panted through slightly parted lips. Sweat dripped off her, and yet, it wasn't completely unattractive. She glanced up, and for a second, a spark flew between their eyes.

"No problem, you sweat bag." Oliver said teasingly. She stuck out her tongue deviously, as she lunged towards him in a hug. But, she had misjudged the distance as her hand clumsily fell through the space between his outstretched arm and sides. Reacting quickly, his hands flew up to catch Miley by the waist; just as her other hand caught a hold of his shoulder. As she pulled up and Oliver bent forwards, their lips met unexpectedly. Miley squeaked, her blue eyes wide in surprise. The moment their bodies merged together steadily, holding their lips in connected states, not only was Oliver drenched in Miley's sweat, but a static shock occurred. A jolt was sent through the tips of his lips, toes and fingers, spreading contagiously towards his heart. He felt a tug of emotions, as his skin tingled through the baggy fabric of his clothes. His lips, still on hers, burned with an electric charge. As a blush crept onto his face, he wondered for the most fleeting moment whether she had felt it too. For the quickest of decimal seconds, her heartstrings were stretched like his were.

They both pulled away from each other, wincing from the shock and bright crimson with embarrassment. After awkward shifts of wait, Miley broke the silence. "Shocked ya." she said with a mischievous giggle, slightly high and cracked with the feeling of elation that blazed still in her eyes since moments before.

"And gave me a shower." Oliver shot back mockingly. They stared at each other intensely, before roaring ceremoniously.

**la fin.**

if you have read and have liked, please leave a lovely little comment !!  
this is only a tiny little drabble, but i did work hard, and i hope y'all love it as much as i love the pairing.  
i hope i did your favorites justice, and. . . yeah. hope you enjoyed the read !!


End file.
